Blind on the High Seas
by Katepatterson
Summary: Ace has an eye disease that leaves him blind at an early age, he adapts and continues to reach his dreams of piracy. Ace feels unworthy and useless, but can a certain Phoenix change that? Follow his adventures through life and among the Whitebeard crew. (Eventual Ace/Marco.) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I obviously don't own One Piece and its characters nor do I make money on this fic.**

 **WARNINGS: this will probably be angsty and yaoi so don't like don't read.**

 **A/N hey it's Kate; this is my new fic on a Blind! Ace, this is just a started chapter and I will be uploading longer and better chapters.**

Being blind wasn't the most difficult thing in Ace's life, surprisingly. No that honor went to his stupid brother, Luffy. It was strange to think that even though he was blind he was the more protective of the pair. He chocked it up to the fact the Luffy intentionally did stupid stuff and got into dangerous situations; therefore causing him to worry for the rubber brat. Ace recalled a time where he would of done anything to get Luffy off his back and to stop annoying him; but that changed when Sabo died. After his beloved brother died Ace now decided to do everything in his power to prevent another brother from dying.

Ace knew that he was an awful brother, he knew he was a useless blind piece of trash, and he knew that his father made him a monster undeserving of a family, but he also knew that no matter what he had to protect his last brother. What happened to him didn't matter, he didn't matter, but for Luffy, for Luffy he would sacrifice everything. Though being blind made that rather difficult.

It started when ace was young, no older than three. At first it was just his vision blurring around the edges making it hard to read or see anything in great detail, but over the years it progressed. When he was 6 his vision was so bad that Dandan and the other bandits took him to the doctor in Fuchsia* Village. The news wasn't good, it turns out that ace had a hereditary eye disease, and within a few years he would be totally blind. Luckily for Ace once he was totally blind the disease wouldn't affect him anymore, its only purpose was to prevent him from ever seeing again, there was no treatment.

By the time he was 8 he was totally blind. But he adapted, he learned to adjust himself to his surroundings, how to listen to movement and judge disturbances. He got so good at using his sense he didn't need a cane, he only had to occasionally use his pipe. By no means was it perfect, he still fell flat on his face a couple times and as attacked by wild beasts, but he still survived. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

Then he met Sabo, and it was like for the first time in years seeing the light, Sabo, (once he found out about Ace's blindness) didn't treat him any different. He treated Ace like an equal and rarely pitied Ace. For once in Ace's miserable life someone treated him like a human being and it made him feel warm inside even though he felt he want worthy of it.

 **A/N what did you think? I know it's not long but its only to get my creative juices flowing… Any ideas or things you want to see? Till next time BYE!**


	2. the Massacare

**A/N -to the guest who said my story was too similar to another, I KNOW, I got inspiration from another fic writer though I can't recall which one. Know that I am NOT going down the same road as they were and I strive to make this as creative as possible-so don't think I am ripping off their idea I AM NOT DOING THE SAME THING. If there is one thing I hate in the world copycats is it.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece blah blah blah blah blah**

 **Warnings: more sad(ish) Ace and future Yaoi don't like don't read.**

At times the darkness seemed like a comport to Ace, when things got too bad around him he could retreat into it. When Sabo had died, Ace drew into the darkness. He was angry, sad, and unbelievably heartbroken. His incredible brother, the brother who fought to be free, who fought for the sea, was dead. His light was stolen from him… Sabo was gone… The darkness dulled the pain, staunched it enough that he could comport Luffy, so that he could help his only remaining brother.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-LINE-XXXXXXXXX**

Other times, like now, the darkness was a curse. He was useless, incredibly useless. The Stonebed Pirates were desecrating his crew and, try as he might, there wasn't anything that he could do. Thanks to his devil fruit he could fight- the fruit gave him an idea of the heat signatures around him by flaring off its fire in erratic bursts- but with this many people moving around and fighting, he was, for the lack of a better word- blind.

There was carnage all around him, and he almost slipped in blood a few times but the horror around him could not compare to the horror he felt inside. Though the Stonebed Pirates had all fled, many of their bodies piled on the ground; there wasn't a single Spade Pirate left.

Everyone was dead. Every single person that Ace had captained was dead… the cooks were dead… the navigator was dead… his crew was dead. And he wished he was dead too. He had already lost Sabo, already lost his brother, and now his crew was dead.

Ace sat near the shore where the battle took place and pushed up the mirrored black sunglasses that protected the world from his ugly gray eyes. He was so lost to his self-hating thoughts that he didn't even notice when a narcolepsy fit over took him-sending him into the sweet lands of Morpheus. As Ace slept peacefully he was not aware of the ginormous ship with a whale figurine approach the island his former crew had docked at. If Ace had been awake he would have seen the proud symbol of the Whitebeard Pirate Flag attached to the mast of that giant ship. He would of seen the pirates of said flag approaching his sleeping body.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX-SECRETLEY A LINE-XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Ace awoke it was to the sudden realization that his crew of 2 years was dead- leaving his blind ass alive. That made him want to laugh; the only monster aboard that ship that deserved to die was him- and yet somehow he was the only one who got to live. The irony was almost palpable in the air around him.

Speaking of the air- where the hell was he? His devil fruit informed him that he wasn't on his ship or on the beach. The Mera Mera No Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) allowed him to sense changes in the temperature around him- things so sensitive that he could feel bullets and swords coming towards him; it informed him of the miniscule changes around him, hence the reason that he knew he wasn't on the sand where he last sat down.

Ace sniffed the air and allowed for his flames to search out (heatless of course-he wouldn't want something to catch on fire) and sense the air currents and temperatures around him. He retracted his flames in surprise.

He was on a ship, a big one in fact, with all kinds of people bustling about. Not only that they were moving. The bloody ship was sailing, on the freaking ocean, and he was on it.

Don't get him wrong, of course Ace was used to being on a ship ( pretty hard to be a captain and not get on the ocean) but Ace WAS NOT used to waking up on a large ship, that had tons of people on it, with no idea how in hells name he got there.

Ace was so busy ranting mentally on how the hell he got there that his flames almost missed someone approaching "his" room.

Ace snapped out of it quickly and swinging his feet out of the surprisingly soft bed; he got into a battle ready stance just as the door swang open,

"Oh you're awake, yoi."

 **A/N Sorry to leave with a cliffe but how could I resist. Can anyone guess who it is? Please review and tell me what I did right or wrong- till next time BYE-BYE!**


End file.
